Colin Morgan
Colin Morgan is an Irish actor who portrays the title character of the BBC television series Merlin. Merlin is Morgan's first major TV acting role. His previous credits have included the Doctor Who episode Midnight as Jethro, and an episode of The Catherine Tate Show. Other appearances of the actor include his role as Cathal O'Regan in the 2010 drama "Parked" and his role as Calum in the 2011 drama "Island (film)". After studying at the Belfast Institute, he went to the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama in Glasgow. There, he acquired a National Diploma in Performing Arts of Further & Higher Education in Belfast, Northern Ireland in 2004. He was still in the drama school when he was cast by director Rufus Norris to make his professional debut in the title role of the stage adaptation of DBC Pierre's Booker Prize winner "Vernon God Little" at the Young Vic in 2007. Colin Morgan has credited this role as his first big break. Other theatrical roles include Esteban, Jimmy and Carlos in the plays "All About My Mother", "A Prayer for My Daughter (play)" and "Our private life" respectively. Awards *Colin Morgan has been nominated for five different awards for his perfomance as Merlin. Those include: **Won the "Outstanding Newcomer" title in the 2008 Variety Club Showbiz Awards. **Nominated for the "Outstanding Actor" title for dramas in the 2009,2010 and 2011 Monte Carlo TV Festival awards. **Won the "Best Actor" title in the 2012 Virgin Media TV Awards. Trivia *According to Anthony Head, Colin Morgan is allergic to tomatoes, which presumably makes filming difficult for him, considering the frequency at which Merlin is thrown in the stocks. He's also lactose intolerant and a vegan. *Colin Morgan shares the same birthday as co-star, Holliday Grainger. *His favorite actor is Sean Penn *He is a good swimmer. *He has an older brother named Neil. *His mother is a nurse and his father a decorator and painter. *Colin Morgan likes cooking Thai food, biscuits, cereals, herbal tea, and peanut butter. *He also likes Anime, escapism, rollercoasters, yoga, the natural world, farmers' markets, New Age. *He dislikes crowds, regular tea and ice cream. *Before auditioning for the role of Merlin, Colin got the script for Prince Arthur by mistake. He only had five minutes before auditioning to read over his part of Merlin. *Not a big Internet user. Gallery 40717 109559352441430 109553699108662 74478 2940551 n.jpg Image (3).png 223780 250751718277787 187828841236742 974161 2895723 n.jpg 27766_1296553054737_1257669979_30694177_3465129_n.jpg 68413_109799745750724_109553699108662_76854_3341622_n.jpg 69183_109562775774421_109553699108662_74531_8385209_n.jpg Colin-and-Katie-onset-colin-morgan-and-katie-mcgrath-15928869-500-375.jpg Colin-and-Katie-colin-morgan-and-katie-mcgrath-16000648-500-348.jpg image (2).png 216553_220652754617642_199750096707908_1016418_8103261_n.jpg 180473_200840629932188_199750096707908_853089_402994_n.jpg 69804_109559212441444_109553699108662_74475_6043018_n.jpg 71738_109799385750760_109553699108662_76840_2895055_n.jpg 71513_109799225750776_109553699108662_76832_5349807_n.jpg 16 (1).jpg 17colin.jpg 24 (1).jpg merlin228.jpg merlin233.jpg merlin583.jpg ImagesCAIGYSBU.jpg merlin219.jpg merlin528.jpg merlin561.jpg 7colkat.jpg 3colkat.jpg 2colkat.jpg 1colkat.jpg 1cast.jpg 6colkat.jpg 5bradkatcol.jpg 3colkatie.jpg 7colkatie.jpg 8colkat.jpg 2 katang.jpg 3colbrad.jpg 59colhrt.jpg 41colhead.jpg 40bradcol.jpg 1colbradton.jpg 1colbrad.jpg Katiecolin.png merlin1131.jpg merlin645.jpg merlin646.jpg merlin600.jpg Morgan, Colin Category:Actors that have appeared in Merlin and Doctor Who Category:Male actors Category:Main actor Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Real world Category:Male actors Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Actors Category:Series 4 Actors Category:Series 3 Actors Category:Series 2 Actors Category:Series 1 Actors